


독백

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Monologue, Unrequited Love
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake





	독백

오늘은 온종일 비가 내리고 있네요. 빗줄기가 마른 땅을 촉촉이 적시고 있어요. 조금씩 조금씩 물들어가는 모습이 퍽 보기 좋습니다. 너무 과하지도 않게 젖은 모습이. 예, 저는 지금 길을 걷고 있습니다. 넓고 푸른 들판이 펼쳐저 있는 길을요. 빗줄기가 우산을 넘어들어오지만 괜찮습니다. 비록 빗물이 제 몸을 적시며 열을 뺏어가고 있지만 괜찮습니다. 당신을 생각할 때면 제 몸에는 항상 열꽃이 올라오거든요.

물이 잔뜩 고여있는 웅덩이에서 차가운 기운이 스멀스멀 올라옵니다. 제 가는 발목을 마치 뱀처럼 휘감습니다. 저는 그러한 느낌을 털어내려고 바삐 발걸음을 재촉하지만 쉽진 않네요. 하기야, 세상일은 맘대로 할 수 있는 게 아니니까요.

이런,제 비닐 우산에 물줄기가 잔뜩 묻었습니다. 시야를 가리는군요. 하지만 괜찮습니다. 이런 것들은 닦아내면 그만이니까요. 그저 천으로 벅벅 문지르면 금새 맑아집니다. 제 기능을 하게 되죠. 당신을 향한 내 마음도 그렇다면 좋으련만. 하지만 제 마음은 비닐이 아니고, 그래서 점점 더 흐려질 뿐입니다. 닦아낼 수도, 심지어 갈아 끼울 수도 없어요.

저는 적막이 좋았습니다. 아무도 나에게 신경 쓰지 않고 나도 누구에게나 신경 쓰지 않는, 그런 조용함이 정말 좋았습니다. 그러나 당신은 제 적막을 산산히 부서트리고, 그 조각을 녹여 제 가슴에 그걸 들이부었지요. 저는 당신 덕분에 온정을 알았습니다. 그래요, 당신이 제게 준 건 사랑이 아닌 단지 온정이었지요. 저는 그 온정을 멋대로 사랑으로 착각해 혼자 들떠있고 혼자 기뻐했었습니다. 얼마나 어리석은 짓이었는지. 

그 온정은 어디서 온 것인가요? 저는 처음엔 그저 제게서 아들을 보는줄 알았습니다. 그러나 생각해보니 그건 아닌것 같았습니다. 만약 제게서 아들을 보았다면 저를 구속하고 속박하려 들었겠죠. 밴드를 하는것을 제일 먼저 반대했을 것입니다. 또한 당신 아들이 썼던 곡들을 연주하지 못하게 했겠죠. 제 친구들이 대마초를 피운다는 사실에 경악했을겁니다.

아뇨,우리는 그렇게 심오한 관계가 아니었습니다. 그저 동정일 뿐이었겠죠. 부모는 없는것이나 마찬가지고, 대학도 나오지 않았고, 돈을 벌려고 아르바이트를 몇개 뛰고, 패션감각도 꽝인 애송이가 걱정된다. 그 이상도,이하도 아니었을 것입니다.

아,이렇게 생각하니 더 비참해지는군요. 차라리 당신이 제게서 당신의 아들을,조슈아를 보았다면 좋겠단 생각이 듭니다. 그렇다면 아들을 향한 그리움을 자극해서 당신의 곁에 조금 더 남아있을수 있었을테니까요.

당신이 저에게 느끼던 감정이 사랑이 아닌 정이라는 사실을 깨달았을때는 정말로 비참했습니다. 저 깊은 심연으로 추락하는것 같았죠. 정말 고통스러웠습니다. 원래 그냥 떨어지는것보단 하늘로 솟구쳐 오른다음 곤두박질 치는게 훨씬 고통스러운 법이니까요.

저는 이기적이게도 당신이 저에게 베풀었던 그 온정을 잔인하다 표현합니다. 예, 당신은 제게 잔인한 온정입니다.

이카루스의 이야기를 아십니까?감히 태양을 바라보다 날개가 녹아 바다로 추락한 소년의 이야기를 말입니다. 어렸을때 그 이야기를 들으며 멍청하다고 욕했죠. 그건 애석하게도 저를 욕한거나 다름이 없었죠. 저도 감히 얻을수 없는걸 원하고 있거든요.당신의 사랑을 말이에요.

그 '현실감각 없는 바보'는 곧 저를 꾸며주는말이 됐습니다. 하지만 그게 이카루스의 잘못인가요? 영원한 아름다움, 강렬한 자극을 쫒는것이 그의 잘못인가요.? 아니요, 그건 인간의 본성입니다. 자신을 채워줄 더 좋은 무엇인가를 찾는것이. 그것은 어찌보면 아주 당연한 일입니다.

그러므로 나는 당신을 정말 사랑합니다.

처음부터 나 혼자만의 착각이었다 하더라도 이 마음만큼은 진심이예요. 습하고, 물비린내가 가득하고, 흐리게 습기가 찬 이 마음도 사랑이라면 사랑입니다. 저는 제게 잔인한 온정을 알려준 당신을 사랑해요.

사실 저는 사람들과의 관계를 무서워했습니다. 저는 이 세상에서 가난하고 외롭고 높고 쓸쓸하니 살어가도록 태어난 존재입니다. 청소년때 받은 상처가 계속 가슴 한구석에서 욱신거렸습니다. 그렇다보니 버림받기 전에 사람들을 먼저 쳐내는 쪽이였죠. 저는 제 마음속에 커다란 장벽을 쌓았습니다. 그래서 제가 연애를 한번도 성공적으로 해본적이 없나봅니다.

그러나 저는 마음 한구석에서는 믿었습니다. 아무리 쳐내도 제 본모습을 알아보고 저를 좋아하는 한 사람은 있을거라고 말입니다. 기다리고 기다리고, 계속 기다리다 꿈 꾸는 괴로움을 삭히려면 포기해야 하는 걸까 생각하기 시작했을 무렵 당신이 나타난거죠.

당신은 어느샌가 제가 쌓아놓은 장벽을 넘어왔습니다. 당신은 그저 톡톡 두드리기만 했을 뿐인데, 제 안의 얼음이 소리없이 녹아내렸습니다. 그걸 깨달았을때는 우리는 이미 밴드를 시작하고 있었죠.

우리가 처음 만났을떄, 그때 트릴에서 당신이 처음 부른 노래는 아직도 기억에 선명합니다. 제 인생에 빛줄기 하나가 들어온 기분이었죠. 아니, 사실 이런 말로 설명할수 없을만큼 황홀했습니다. 노래며 가사며, 제 마음속 작은 문에 노크를 하는 기분이었죠. 당신의 기타줄을 튕기는 조그마한 손짓에 저의 가슴엔 회오리가 일었습니다. 아니, 당신은 그 자체로 충분히 저를 감동시켰습니다. 지쳐있던 가슴이 다시 숨쉬고 가난해진 마음이 빛을 찾았습니다.

돌연 제게로 낮선 감정이 몰아쳤습니다. 눈을 가리고 귀를 막으면서까지 외면할 수 밖에 없는, 두렵고 복잡한 감정 말입니다. 그렇게 한 사람을 향한 강렬한 감정은 처음 느껴봤거든요. 그러나 무섭기만 한것은 아니었습니다. 가슴께가 간질간질한것이 퍽 기분이 좋았거든요. 당신을 알고 사랑을 알게 된 제게 전에 없던 표정이 생겨났습니다.

그러나 대부분의 아름다운 꽃에는 가시가 숨어있다는 것을, 왜 그 때는 몰랐을까요. 사랑은 잘못 피어난 꽃처럼 어느샌가 우아하게 흩어져 화려하게 매혹하고 세상 끝에서 져버립니다. 져버리기 전에 그 꽃을 잡는다면 세상을 가진것처럼 행복하겠지만, 끝내 잡지 못한다면 세상 끝에서 같이 추락하게 됩니다. 애석하게도 저는 세상 끝에서 추락하는 많고 많은 사람중 하나였죠. 안타까운 장미는 그렇게 시들어 버렸으니. 당신은 어떻게 그렇게도 찬란했었을까요. 저는 그런 당신을 잊을수 있을까요. 

하루이틀 지나다보니 우리는 어느새 가까워졌죠. 그렇게 저는 하루하루 사랑을 키워만갔습니다. 다시없이 행복한 하루였습니다. 당신의 존재 자체만으로도 저는 주체할수 없는 사랑을 느꼈습니다. 저는 그 감정에 점점 중독되어갔습니다. 당신의 숨은 어찌보면 제게 맹독이었죠. 저는 기다렸습니다. 당신이 문을 두드리는 소리에 귀를 기울이고 있었습니다. 희망을 품고 기다렸습니다. 어렸을적에 제 자신에게 약속했기 때문입니다. 

어머니가 알지 못하게 어두운 밤에 저를 향해 손찌검을 하는 제 아버지를 보며, 저는 다짐했습니다. 사랑에 목이 말라도 절대 구걸하지는 않을거라고. 그러나 당신은 그런 저의 다짐도 산산조각냈습니다. 당신이 항상 닿을 것 같으면서도 닿지 않는 거리에 있었기 때문이지요.

제가 투정을 부리면 이것저것 곧잘 해주다가도, 조금이라도 선을 넘는것 같으면 곧바로 저를 쳐내곤 했지요. 저는 항상 그 선을 넘곤 했습니다. 당신의 미소를, 숨막히게 아름다운 그 미소를 보려고 노력하다보면 어느새 당신은 멀어지고 있었지요.

제 인생을 휘젓고 당신은 뭐가 그렇게 즐거운지 제 앞에서 잘 웃었습니다. 괘씸했지만 저는 달리 할수있는게 없었답니다. 아무도 제 맘을 몰랐기 때문에 아무렇지 않은듯 굴어야 했습니다. 아니, 사실은 당신만 몰랐죠. 저는 그저 저 멀리 손을 뻗었고, 끝내 당신에게 닿았지만 그 순간에 제 사랑은 산산이 부서져 하얗게 흩어져 내렸습니다. 그리고 우리에게는 얕은 추억만이 남게 되었죠. 그렇게 제 짝사랑은 유리처럼 산산조각이 나며 마침내 끝나버렸습니다. 제 혀뿌리에 남아있던, 미처 하지 못한 사랑의 멩세들이 허공을 떠돌았지만, 우리는 끝나있었습니다.

저는 아직도 그날을 기억한답니다. 당신에게 처음으로 제 감정을 전했던 그날을.

"사랑해요."

너무 구태의연한 표현이라 몇 번이고 삼켰던 말임에도 불구하고, 소화불량을 야기하는 느낌에 뱉어내고야 말았습니다. 섵불리 그 말을 뱉고 나서 저는 당신이 대답할때까지 숨을 참았습니다. 당신이 절 그렇게 생각할리는 없었지만 저에겐 당신밖에 없었거든요.

별이 쏟아져 내릴 듯한 밤하늘이었습니다. "마음대로 해." 오랜 침묵 후 당신은 입을 열었죠. 제 눈앞이 캄캄해졌습니다. 그건 다정함을 표방한 차가운 거절이었죠. 나는 너를 좋아하지 않지만 감정은 너의 고유한 영역이므로 간섭하지 않겠다,라는 뜻이 담겨있는 거절. 당신은 그 순간마저도 제게 다정했습니다. 그게 절 더 비참하게 만든지 모른채로.

그날은 겨울이었습니다. 보통의 경우라면 제가 추위에 떨고 있을때 당신은 목도리를 제게 둘러주곤 했었죠. 그래서 저는 우리가 무언가라도 된다고 생각했었습니다. 그러나 그날은 달랐습니다. 손가락 끝이 빨개진채 덜덜 떨고 있는 저를 당신은 외면했습니다. "인연도, 사람도, 마음도. 전부 변하더라." 그 말을 끝으로 당신은 멀어졌습니다. 저는 애써 움직이지 않는 손을 앞으로 뻗으며 당신을 잡으려고 했지만 당신은 끝끝내 저에게서 멀어졌습니다.

이제는 저와 완전히 다른 방향으로 펼쳐진 아득한 미래를 당신은 걷기 시작했습니다. 그러나 저는 울지 않았습니다. 아뇨, 저는 절대로 울지 않았습니다. 눈을 깜빡깜빡 거리면 눈 속에서 넘치는 사랑이 눈썹을 타고 흘러 내릴 것 같았지만,저는 울지 않았습니다. 대신 저는 그 자리에서 처량하게도 제 소중한 사람의 행복을 빌었습니다. 하늘에 헛되이 던진 돌멩이를 던지면 새떼 대신 메아리만 쩡 쩡 날아오르듯이 당신은 아무런 반응을 하지 않았지만요.

그로부터 몇개월이 지나 별자리가 바뀌고 새들도 돌아오고, 잎사귀도 다시 피었는데 저는 아직도 겨울을 걷는 중입니다. 겨울은 정말 길고도 긴 계절입니다. 

저는 조금 더 신중했어야 합니다. 조금 더 현실적이여야 했습니다. 그저 충동적인 감정에 이끌리지 말았어야 합니다. 왜 제 마음을 전달하면 애써 쌓아놓은 친구관계도 무너져내릴것이라는 사실을 깨닫지 못했을까요.

아마도 견딜 수 없는 갈증에 숨이 가빠왔기 때문일겁니다. 꾹꾹 눌러 담았던 고질병은 결국 저를 붕괴시켰습니다. 절망은 마치 뱀처럼 저를 스멀스멀 휘감았고, 끝끝내 집어삼키고 말았으니까요.

그날은 모든 게 엉망진창인 날이었습니다. 당신은 나에게서 멀어졌고, 멀어지려는 몸부림속에 지금 부인을 만났으니까요. 나아가는 당신과 멈춰버린 저의 줄어들지 않는 빈틈을 무엇으로 채울까? 저는 한참 고민하다가 술을 답으로 삼았습니다. 그렇게 몇주가 지나고, 빈 잔에 당신을 가득 채우고 흐린 눈을 반쯤 떠보자 에이켄과 윌리가 있었지요. 그들이 저를 혼낼때까지 저는 한참 술로 지새웠지요. 하지만 당신을 달랐습니다. 

당신이 그 여자에게 키스하던 순간, 제 죽어버린 듯한 눈동자가 땅바닥에 쳐박혔습니다. 그 날 저의 하루는 잿빛하늘이었습니다. 제게는 소중했던 잠 못 이루던 날들이, 설레었던 날들이 당신에겐 지금과 다르지 않다는것이 증명됬으니까요. 당신이 그날 제게 돌렸던 등은 결국 마지막 인사였던 것입니다. 우린 마침내 끝나버렸죠. 술잔으로 당신을 덜어내려 노력했지만 끝내 비워지지 않았습니다. 당신에 대한 마음은 비워내기엔 이미 저의 대부분을 차지하고 있었거든요.

저는 아이러니하게도 그 여자분을 부드럽게 대하는 모습에 발정했습니다. 당신을 생각하며 수많은 시간을 자위했죠. 자위하는 순간마다 저는 한 상념에 의해 지배당했습니다. 그 자리는 저의 것이여야한다는 생각 말이에요.

저는 아직 당신을 향해 떨어지고 있습니다. 그러나 당신은 저에게서 날아오르고 있었죠. 아, 만약 시간을 되돌릴수야 있다면 그 고백은 절대 하지 않았을 것입니다. 비겁하지만 그저 친한 동료사이로 만족했을겁니다. 그러나 애석하게도 시간을 되돌리는건 불가능하죠. 과거는 지나가버렸고, 제 미래는 존재할지도 알 수 없답니다. 당신이 없는 미래는 한번도 상상해본적이 없거든요.

저는 아직도 꿈을 꿉니다. 그 꿈에선 당신과 제가 함께있습니다. 제가 생각했던 행복한 미래가 펼쳐집니다. 저는 당신에게 어깨를 기대고, 당신은 제게 입을 맞춥니다. 그러나 저는 항상 그 순간에 꿈에서 깨어납니다.  
당신이 저를 사랑한다는게 정말일지 의문을 갖는 순간 꿈에서 튕겨납니다.

그 순간에 당신은 항상 자신을 혼자 두지 말라는듯 손짓합니다. 그 모습에 저는 웃음이 나옵니다. 현실에서는 제가 그런 모습일까요. 그렇게 애처롭기 짝이 없는 표정으로 당신을 쳐다보고 있을까요. 저는 아직도 출구가 보이지 않는 감정의 미로에서 누군가를 기다리고 있나봅니다.

저는 그 꿈에서 깨어나고 싶지 않습니다. 낯선 기차에서 내리듯 그 꿈에서 내려올 수 없습니다. 당신이 없는 미래를 생각하면 억장이 무너지는 느낌이니까요. 아, 저는 꿈속에 갖혀있습니다. 당신과 함께 꿈 꿀 수 있다면 죽는대도 괜찮습니다. 행복한 죽음이 되겠군요. 하얗게 쏟아지던 웃음꽃은 벌써 시든지 오랩니다.

발소리가 저를 꿈에서 깨웁니다. 젖은 모래를 밟아 으깨며 누군가가 다가옵니다.

당신인가요?

아닙니다.

분명 키가 작고 장난기가 많아 못되쳐먹은 아저씨이지만, 저의 당신은 아니네요,샘.

저의 당신이라면 그 여자의 어깨를 감싸고 세상을 다 가진 듯 웃고 있지는 않을테니까요.

당신이 그렇게 웃는 건 그 여자의 곁이 아닌, 제 곁. 제 곁에서 그렇게 웃어야 하는데...

제 생각을 아는지 모르는지, 당신은 저에게 인사합니다. 오랜만에 직접 마주하는것이여서 그런지 당신은 신나보입니다. 밝게 웃으며 인사하는 모습이 마치 옛날로 돌아간것 같습니다. 그러나 저는 알고 있습니다. 당신 옆에 서있는 여자가 우리들의 간극을 증명해 준다는 것을.

이제 제가 사랑했던 당신은 없습니다. 그 어디에도. 당신은 스스로의 추억을 데리고 멀어졌습니다.

저는 당신을 전력을 다해 회피하고 있습니다. 부정하고 있습니다. 그러니까, 그러니까. …제발. 그냥 도망가게 해주세요. 당신을 잊어버리게 해주세요. 당신 곁에 남아있는건 너무 비참한 일이니까요.

저는 당신을 사랑하는 만큼 미워하고 있습니다. 미워하는만큼 사랑합니다. 이 두가지 감정은 서로 뗄레야 뗄 수 없는 관계이니까요.

사랑합니다.

사랑해요,아저씨.


End file.
